


9:58 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''This is cruel and unusual punishment!'' Amos exclaimed after he was tied with his daughter.





	9:58 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''This is cruel and unusual punishment!'' Amos exclaimed after he was tied with his daughter for many hours.

THE END


End file.
